goodbye summer (song fict)
by hyunaffn28
Summary: penyesalan Minhyuk setelah musim panas! SUmmary apa ini-.- ga bisa bikin summary! pokonya ini pair: Minhyu-Krystal!


Title: Goodbye Summer (songfic)

Author: Kang Hyuna

Rating: PG 15

Genre: AU, Friendship,Angst,

Length: OneShoot

_Main Cast:_

-Kang Minhyuk (Cnblue)

- Jung Soo Jung(Fx)

Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari lagu Goodbye Summer – DO feat Fx

Note: Annyeong! Be te we aku author baru disini. Dan ini ff pertama yang aku publish. Aku Cuma pinjem nama cast diatas! Mereka milik orang tua dan fans:). Jangan sider's ya:) mian kalo typo bertebaran, warning! Alur maju-mundur! ceritanya aneh. Selamat membaca chingudeul!/BOW/

Minhyuk side's

_Aku kembali teringat saat kita berbicara  
Dengan saling berteriak di lorong sekolah  
Aku tidak mengerti, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan  
Kita bahkan melupakan bahwa itu merupakan sebuah hukuma_n

Kamu meletakan pulpenmu kasar diatas meja. Meregangkan otot ototmu yang mulai pegal karna tak berhenti menulis. Kamu termenung, memandang indahnya malam di Kota Seoul yang sepertinya tak mengenal kata lelah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST , akhirnya tugas-tugas dari dosen yang sangat menyebalkan itu selesai. Kamu berniat naik ke atas kasurnmu, memejamkan mata dan memasuki alam mimpi. Tapi kamu melihat kotak yang sedikit terbuka disamping lemarimu. Penasaran, kamu mengambil kotak itu, menggeledah isinya. Seketika rasa kantuk yang menyerangmu hilang , terganti dengan senyuman yang entah sejak kapan muncul dibibirmu.

"Jung Soo Jung! Sudah berapa kali saya katakan, jangan terlambat!" gadis yang bername tag Jung Soo Jung itupun hanya nyengir kuda.  
"_Mianhamnida _ _seongsangnim_, tapi kali ini yang terakhir saya janji. Jadi biarkan saya ke kelas ne?" siapapun yang melihat puppy eyesnya sekarang, pasti tidak akan tega jika tidak menuruti kenginannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak itu berlaku untuk gurunya yang satu ini.  
"Tidak! Sekarang kau berdiri di lorong itu sampai bel istirahat berbunyi! Mengerti?!" nyali Soo Jung menciut, dia mengangguk pasrah. Dengan gontai dia melangkahkan kakinya ke lorong, dan eh ada orang lain yang berdiri disana. 'Mungkin dia telat sepertiku' batin Soo Jung dalam hati. Tunggu! Sepertinya Soo Jung mengenal namja itu, _gesture_ yang sangat dia hafal.  
"Minhyuk-ie!" Merasa terpanggil kamu yang berdiri dilorong itu menoleh.  
"Soo Jung-ie! Kamu terlambat lagi eoh?!" Soo Jung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.  
"Heheheh.. Kamu tahu sendirilah gimana macetnya Seoul di pagi hari? Kamu sendiri kenapa berdiri disini? Terlambat juga?"  
"Ahh alasan, eitss enak saja. Di kamusku tidak ada ya yang namanya terlambat!"  
"Lalu karna apa eoh?" kali ini kamu yang menggaruk tengkukmu yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.  
"Eum.. Itu hari ini ada ulangan fisika, syaratnya harus mengupulkan PR yang kemarin diberikan. Sialnya buku PR-ku tertinggal, dan parahnya lagi hanya aku sendiri yang tidak membawa PR" kamu melihat Soo Jung menutup mulutnya, menahan suaranya agar tidak tertawa.  
"Kkkk~Halah, pake muter muter. Bilang aja intinya kamu ga bawa pr! Eh kantin yuk. Aku belum sempat sarapan nih"  
"Ya! Soo Jung~ah kita lagi dihukum ! Bisa-bisanya kamu memikiran perutmu itu"  
"Ya! Dari pada aku pingsan disini? Mau tidak? Kalau tidak yasudah aku sendiri saja" Soo Jung beranjak pergi dari posisinya setelah memastikan tidak ada guru yang mengawasi mereka. Kamu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatmu yang satu ini. Tapi kemudian berpikir sejenak.  
"Soo Jung-ie! Tunggu aku ikut deh!" Soo Jung menoleh tersenyum ah atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum lebar kepadamu kemudian mengangguk.

_Kamu menangis begitu sedih sehari sebelum kelulusan  
layaknya seperi lelaki, kau memegang tanganku kuat  
Sama seperti musim panas,  
Kita tidak bisa mengatakan apa yg kita inginkan  
Hanya, selamat tinggal_

Fikiranmu kembali teringat kemasa SMA, kamu masih melihat isi kotak yang ternyata berisi kenanganmu bersama gadis itu, Jung Soo Jung. Kamu terkikik sendiri mengingat hal itu.

"Soo Jung~ah!" kamu berlari menghampiri Soo Jung yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Matanya terlihat sembab, seperti habis.. Menangis?  
"Oh, kenapa hyuk~ie?" bingo, suaranya juga serak.  
"Jangan menangis kumohon"  
"Siapa yang menangis? Aku tidak..."  
"Kau tidak pandai berbohong nona Jung" Soo Jung terdiam ketika kamu memeluknya. sedetik kemudian terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Soo Jung. Kamu mengusap punggung Soo Jung lembut. Sejujurnya kamu juga ingin menangis, mengingat besok adalah hari kelulusan, dan mengingat kamu tidak bisa mengukapkan sesuatu kepadanya.  
"Hiks.. Hyukie, besok, hari kelulusan kita"  
"Hmm.. Aku tahu, jangan menangis Soo Jung~ie"  
"Bagaimana aku tidak sedih?! Besok hari terakhir kita berasama hyuk! Sebelum festival musim panas"  
"Kamu kira aku tak sedih eoh? Aku juga sedih Soo Jung~ie! Aku janji kancing bajuku yang paling atas untukmu!"  
"_Jinjja_? Bukankah kacing tearatas itu untuk gadis yang sangat spesial yah?" Tanya Soo Jung polos. Kamu terkekeh pelan,  
"Tentu saja kamu gadis spesial untukku! Kamu kan sahabatku" Jawabmu. 'Dan gadis yang aku cintai' lanjutmu dalam hati.  
"Benarkah? Huwa kau juga namja yang spesial untukku Hyukkie!" Deg! Tiba-tiba saja jantungmu berdegup 2x lebih cepat.  
"Sahabat spesial tentunya, heheh" Lanjut Soo Jung. Entah kenapa, kamu merasa sesak didadamu. Hey! Adakah yang salah dari ucapan Soo Jung? Kalian hanya sahabat.

_Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu  
Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat _

_Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan  
Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita  
Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan_

Kamu beralih pada kumpulan foto yang tersusun rapih disebuah album. Kamu memandang foto-foto yang berisi kenanganmu bersama Soo Jung. Ada yang sedang memelukmu saat ulang tahunmu yang ke17, saat Soo Jung mengecup pipimu yeah walaupun itu menurutnya bercanda. Kamu terseyum pahit mengingat semua hubungan kamu dengan Soo Jung hanya sebatas sahabat. Bagi Soo Jung kamu sahabatnya, tapi bagimu Soo Jung bukan hanya sahabat. Rasanya kamu ingin mengulang kembali waktu, mengungkapkan semua yang menyesakan perasaanmu. Kamu terlalu pengecut mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Terlalu takut untuk ditolak, ahh lebih tepatnya kamu takut Soo Jung membencimu. Tiba-tiba kamu melihat SDcard, penasaran kamu menyalakan laptopmu menyambungkan SDcard tadi. Kamu tersenyum pahit melihat isi file itu.

**Chingu raneun ireum eoneusae  
miwojin ireum gamchu deon gamjeongeun  
jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin  
bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry  
yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah**

**Baby Oh No Oh Oh honjat mariraseo  
mianhae Oh sashireun neol saranghae Yeah  
sumgigo itdeon oraen bimildeul charari  
deulkyeot damyeon neoreul pume anajul tende**

**chingu raneun ireum eoneusae  
miwojin ireum gamchu deon gamjeongeun  
jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin  
bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry  
yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah**

**chingu raneun ireum eoneusae miwojin  
ireum bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm  
sorry yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah**

Prokk.. Prookk.. Prokk... Tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri permainan solomu. Memainkan gitar akustik, sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu.  
"Minhyuk~iee!"Suara yang sangat _familiar_ menyapa indra pendengaranmu. Kamu menoleh, mendapati Soo Jung tengah berlari ke arahmu.  
"Hyuk~ah kamu keren banget! Ohya lagu yang kamu bawain seperti ada _somethingnya_ gitu. Itu lagu ciptaanmu?"  
"Ahh, _gomawo. Something_ apa eoh? Bukan, itu _hyungku_ yang ciptain. Katanya si buat temennya heheh" kamu tertawa. 'lagu itu dariku untukmu Soo' batinmu dalam hati. Saling mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan, Selamat tinggal musim panas.

Kamu tersenyum kecut, festival akhir musim panas. Kamu masih tidak bisa jujur tentang perasaanmu. Bahkan saat itu, hyungmu juga kesal. Kamu berbohong tentang lagu itu. Kamu tersenyum, tapi tak bisa kamu pungkiri kalau hatimu menangis menyesali kebodohanmu. Fakta sampai sekarang kamu tidak bisa melupakan Soo Jung. Goodbye Summer, Goodbye Soo Jung-ah

Fin~


End file.
